Wolf to Wolf Chat
by Snorcackle
Summary: Bill meets a similar soul on a trip to New York City. EDIT: I apologize for mixing up Bill and Charlie's career paths.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or the worlds associated with them.

* * *

The search for dragons always led Bill to the strangest places. Romania, he understood. Nepal, he understood. He even understood Rome, and Salt Lake City, and Istanbul. He could even understand his trek across the whole of Antarctica. All of these places were either remote enough for dragons to _want_ to be there, or old enough for some dragons to have little other choice.

But, really, _New York_?

This was going to be a long trip, he thought as he took a swig of ale in the noisy pub. It didn't help that tomorrow was the full moon, and full moons made him antsy. They had ever since he'd been attacked by Greyback. Thank God he'd been attacked on a night that _didn't_ have a full moon or he wouldn't be able to be anywhere near this city. All he really wanted at times like these was a good beer and a nice raw steak.

A couple of seats down the bar sat a stranger, who was barking at a waitress. "No, no! _Rare_ implies dangerously cooked. When I say rare, I mean just let it look at the oven in terror, then bring it out to me." The man had wild eyes and jet black hair, and his pinstriped suit fit snugly over his frilled red shirt and leather vest. The mildly deranged smile on his face didn't fade as the waitress simply rolled her eyes and walked away.

Bill laughed as his took another sip from his mug. As the waitress walked by him, he tugged lightly on her sleeve and pointed to the crazy man two stools away. "I'll have exactly what he's having." She gave a fake smile as she jotted it down before running quickly into the kitchen.

"Spot of lycanthropy, mate?" he asked, turning to the stranger, who was scratching his ear and whimpering just a little bit as he waited for his steak to come out. "Can't say I haven't been there myself." He chuckled a little bit as the stranger furrowed his brow and moved closer.

"Are there really other _half-wolves_ in the Tenth Kingdom?" His eyes sparkled with the prospect.

"Sort of. You get attacked by a werewolf when it isn't the full moon, and life gets a tad bit complicated. I've been this way myself for a few years now." He smiled as the other man got more and more confused.

"You _turned_ into a half-wolf? Lucky. I was just _born_ like this. I've got a tail to prove it and everything." His eyes suddenly glowed yellow. "Always had trouble controlling the… the _wolf_ side. Not so easy to tap into the _human_ bits, especially around the full moon." He struggled to suppress a howl. "My wife normally helps me through it." His face tensed up as he focused on a spot on the bar. "But… but she's visiting her grandmother." His face focused on Bill's once more. "Her grandmother doesn't like me. Probably because I tried to eat her."

"I know the feeling, mate. My wife's grandmother isn't too fond of me, either." He laughed as he stared into his ale. "I never tried to _eat_ her, but she and everyone else in the family says Fleur's too pretty for me. Actually, though," he added, swirling the ale in his mug, "they've liked me more since the attack. Mostly because I used to eat my meat too cooked."

"_Everybody_ who eats their meat _cooked_ eats their meat _too_ cooked," the stranger said, his mouth watering.

"I'll drink to that!" Bill laughed as he downed the rest of his ale. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Wolf!" the stranger answered cheerily. "Wait, no, no! I mean John! John Wolf!" He hit himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand, his eyes darting back and forth as he backpedaled. "Having two names is so _confusing_! I mean, I _love_ the Tenth Kingdom... New York! New York! That's what it's called! But, huff puff, it's _nothing_ like home, where you get imprisoned for sheep-worrying and that's that." He looked up suddenly. "Am I supposed to ask what your name is now?"

"Bill." He tipped his mug at the stranger, glad to be spending the full moon with his new friend.


End file.
